Bring me back
by animeyaoifangirl14
Summary: PEWBUSCUS! When Toby slips into a dark place and only Felix can save him. N-O L-I-K-E-Y N-O R-E-A-D-E
1. how it all started

His body flew up, his chest hurt, and he was drenched in sweat. He looked down to be greeted with feathers sticking out of his chest. "Dang angels can't let me be." He mumbled to himself as he walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. Dark brown hair covered in sweat, lifeless green eyes, body littered with mark of what happened a few hours ago, along with the new demon roaming the streets.

"You're a mess Toby." He said staring in the mirror. It's been this way for a while now. When the sun is he's perky happy-go-lucky Toby making vlogs, new songs, etc. Then night comes and he's out drinking, picking up people how wants to live forever, brings them home, fucking, giving them to Ryu to suck their souls & kicking them out. But he's slipping further in to the dark side. He sighed and pulled the feathers out.

_He doesn't love you he loves what you can do for him. How could he, he has no soul to. _The angle's voice echoed in his head. A hand with a warm liquid touched his wounds. Ryu's blood he's healing him. _So he cares, right?_ He focused back on the mirror and his eyes locked with the maroon ones. Ryu's pure black hair fell across the eggshell white of the skin covering his forehead. "hey snow white."

"Hey huntsmen."

"Huntsmen huh? Why is that?"

"Because you always seem to get the short end of the stick."

"Well I'm going to get in the shower."

"Okay bye." And with that he left the room. "He's leaving you, you know." Said a woman with a Greek accent. He nodded dejectedly. "So let me pull you out of this pit he left you in, Toby please." He laughed drily at the plea.

"You know just last week that would've interested me but now, Angela it doesn't so take your offer and give it to someone who deserves it."


	2. someone who cares

3 day that's how long it's been since he left. And Toby has yet to find the strength to put on a fake smile and play games and make videos. 2 days of people asking if he's okay. 1 day of no phone suicide planning. "Why'd you leave Ryu? I needed you. I can't believe I actually loved you, SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled and threw a picture of them at the wall.

The glass shattered on impact. "Fucker." He mumbled and stared at the glass shards. "maybe." He said as he got up to grab a piece of glass. Just as his fingers made contact with the shard someone knocked on the door and Gryphon went off. "Gryphon. GRYPHON. Gryphon! GRYOPHON SHUT UP!" He said on his way to the door. "Who the he-hey Felix. Why are you in America dude?"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah come in." he said and stepped to the side. "So why are you here?"

"I came to check on you. A friend of yours said you had a bad break up and was scared that you were going to do something stupid."

"'M fine."

"Come on man." Felix said and slang his arm over Toby shoulder. But he did not expect Toby to fall to his knees in tears at such little contact. "Toby? Hey. You okay? Come on get up." He didn't move but he started saying something. So Felix moved closer.

"Ryu, Ryu, Ryu, Ryu, Ryu."

"Let me guess he's the guy you broke up with." A nod was the answer. "Look I'm going to get you a glass of water and then we'll talk." Felix walked in the kitchen and looked in the fridge for ice like an idoit but grabbed the bottle of wine instead. "here." He said walking into the room. "Figured you like this more." Toby nodded and reached for the bottle. "Now why are you so torn up over this guy?"

Toby let out a long sigh. "Because he told me he loved me every day for year and I believed it. Every day I'd say it back and I mean it but all he really wanted me to do was whore myself out so he could get close to the person. Then when he didn't need me anymore he left, left while I was in the shower. In the back of my head I know he was lying. And now I'm the huntsmen who lost his snow white."

"Wow that's got to hurt but man you can't let it make you like this."

"Why he owns my life literally well my not as directly any more but." Said in extreme seriousness then started giggling since he just chugged a bottle of wine.

"What?"

"Well last year I was." Puts up finger close together. "this close to killing myself then he came along and said if I did as he asked then he'd give me the will to live again and I said yes so now he's gone and so is my will." He giggled again. "Don't cry soon you won't have to worry about me. I'll be gone, out of your hair, ha, haha."

"Toby shut up."

"Huh but Fe-"

"Don't but Felix me, I don't care how depressed you are, you are _not_ I repeat _not_ going to k-kill yourself. Now I'm going to pack your bags and then you are going back to Sweden with me."

"Ha I've never had anyone how found out that cared so much."

"Well I do now where's your bags." Felix said and stood up.

"In the closet." He nodded and retrieved said bags.

"What am I packing? 2 weeks, okay."

"Boxers & socks- top drawer both. Tee-shirts- sec drawer right dresser. Sweats and pj bottoms- third drawer right dresser. Long sleeved shirt- same drawer left dresser. Jeans- same drawer left dresser. Tooth brush & paste- mediation cabinet! Deodorant- same!" Felix walked back in after collecting everything listed.

"That it?" Toby nodded then looked like he was thinking. "I have a round trip ticket for 6 o'clock tomorrow. We'll get you a ticket in the morning now go to bed." And Toby did what he was told. Felix flopped on the couch and deemed it his bed for the night.


	3. awkward moments

It was around 12:30 the next day and Toby was still asleep, but it was shallow and memory ridden.

_He stood atop a large building staring at the ground. Since it was dark no one really noticed him. "What are you doing up there." A voice said from behind him. _

_"What do you think?" He said without looking at the girl._

_"I think you need my help down now come on." _

_"Why do you want to help?" He said and turned to look at her. She had olive tone skin, caramel colored eyes, black hair that reached her mid-back. She wore a sparely silver shirt with a gray zip up hoodie with silver flecks, blue jeans, and silver flats. She wore a silver puffy heart shaped locket._

_"Because my name is Angela and I'm your guardian angel. Now come down from there." She said and stretched out an arm._

_"No." and with that he jumped. He didn't get far before someone grabbed him and pulled him into an apartment. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was maroon one staring back._

_"I can make it go away." The mystery man said._

_"How?" came as a breathy question. The man released him and put up a hand to his chin and gently grabbed it. He smiled and began laughing for real in a long time. He let go and all the pain and sadness came back. "No." He whispered._

_"You can feel that way for one year."_

_"Really."_

_"If." He said and held up a finger. "You can bring me one sole every day and when it's all over I'll come back for yours."_

_"Deal." And with that the man stretched a hand behind his head and a burning pain followed before he pasted out._

Toby opened his eyes to his bedroom the seal was burning. "Damn I can't get away can I?" he said to himself. Someone knocked on his bedroom door and he jumped a foot off the bed. "Toby? You up yet?"

"Ah… yeah just woke up." He said as he got up and started getting dressed. "Um… is there anything to eat."

"I could make eggs."

"Nah I can do it all by myself."

"Hehe sorry just a little freaked still." Felix said and rubbed the back of his head. Toby just sighed and walked by him into the kitchen with a noticeable limp. "You not angry right."

"Nooooo, why would I be angry with my friend getting me drunk so I'd tell him something."

"That's not what I meant to do I just wanted to know what was the matter I didn't know you can't hold your liquor."

"You know what we're going out to get brunch."

"Okay."

~5:30~

"Come let's move your ass." Felix yelled. Toby ran out of his room. "Ready?"

"Yep, now let's leave already." Toby said never making eye contact. Annoyed by this Felix grabbed his chin and made him look him in the eye.

"Look I'm not doing this to upset you I'm just trying to help."

"If you're going to kiss me just do it." Suddenly he was very aware of how close the two were in what look to be an adoring eye lock.


	4. why i'm like this

**WARNING: RAPE SCENE!**

"Toby. Hey Toby get up." Felix said while trying to shake the other awake. "Come on sleeping beauty get up." Toby let out a groan and opened his eyes. After gathering their bags and getting something to eat they left for Felix's house.

"You can put you stuff in my room for now. I'm going to call Marzia." Toby nodded and did as he was told.

'Hello.'

"Hey Marzia it's me I got just back."

'Oh! How's your little boyfriend doing?'

"Hey! Not this again Toby is my _friend _your my _girlfriend _you out rank him but right now he needs to be watched because he said in all seriousness he was going to kill himself."

'Oh.' She said but he didn't hear it over the bathroom door slamming. He walked over to the door and put his ear to it and heard Toby holding back sobs. "Hey what's the matter?"

"Fuck off you bastard. You had _no _right to tell her. You didn't even ask."

"Look I'm sorry, your right I should have asked."

"Can I take a shower?"

"Yes I promise I'll be here when you get out." Suddenly the door opened and Toby popped his head out promptly placing a kiss on Felix cheek. 'Thanks.' He mumbled and closed the door again. Slowly a hand rose to meet the spot and a smile crept across his face. He whipped his head back and forth.

_Bad_ _thoughts to have about your heartbroken friend… who's wet and naked on the other side of the door, weak looking for someone strong to take care of him and dominate him. _He looked down to see he was half hard. _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. _

"Ah-ha. Oooooh." He heard Toby moan from the other side. _Knock, knock. _"Hey dude I got to pee." He heard him shuffling. "C-Come in." Toby chocked out. He took a deep breath and walk in to the bathroom.

"You all right in here I heard a lot of noise."

"Oh yeah I'm fine just fine just a little sore."

"From?"

"Did you notice my limp?"

"Ooooh."

"Yeah so are you going to pee or just talk to me while I'm in the shower?"

"Sorry I lied I was just coming to check on you."

"Well I'm fine now leave so I can get out."

"Oh yeah sorry." With that he scurried out of the room.

"Hey! Where's the towels!"

"In the closet top shelf!"

"Where I don't see it?!"

"Oh my." Felix rolled his eyes and walked back to the bathroom. "Let me get … it." He forgot what he was doing when he saw Toby naked stretching to reach the back part of the top shelf. "Um uh umm."

"Stop starring!" Toby yelled with a blush as he tried to cover himself up. "Jerk. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HARD I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRAIGHT."

He coughed. "Actually I'm bi but sorry about that." He looked up. _Oh craps please don't cry I'm not good when people cry._

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE YOU JUST WANT TO USE ME AND LEAVE ME, YOU DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME YOU JUST WANNA FUCK ME BEFORE I TAKE MYSELF OUT!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE I JUST WANT TO HELP! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" _CRAP! _He looked at the other he was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You love me. _Love, me _they just don't mix it's like water and oil. _So _close but they'll never be together. Ha, haha, ha. People don't love they love what I do for them."

"You had to off been in love with someone who loved you back at least once."

"Nope."

"Come on the person you lost your virginity to." Toby just shook his head. "But how… oh, OH GOD TOBY."

"Shut up."

"When? Oh god no wonder you can't have a good stable relationship."

"Shut up! It's none of your business."

"But Toby this is serious who'd you tell this to."

"No one not even my mom you're the only one that know. I couldn't tell her and no one else cared enough to see why I was skipping school to cry in my room all day."

"YOU WERE STILL IN SCHOOL!"

"Um hum I just got my license."

"YOU WERE ONLY 16 WHAT THE HELL GOD NO WONDER YOU DON'T MAKE DIRTY JOKES AND STUFF! DUDE I JUST WANT TO HUG YOU!"

"Ha. Funny. I just want to go to bed."

"Yeah, yeah you can sleep in my room tonight."

"Thanks."

~later~

Toby's POV

_I just came to from getting knocked out. I was gagged and bounded. 'Fuck.' "Oh you're finally up." I let out a whimper the voice sounded dangerous. "Just keep make those noises and we'll be done real soon."_

_'What does that mean that mean you sick fuck let me go.' I yelled but it's muffled he laughed at my screams. "Oh your feisty don't worry you won't be for much longer." He says and pulls my pants and boxers down then grabs my hips. I just realized what's happening and start crying, screaming, and fighting to get free. _

_He laughs and pushes in all the way and I start screaming and crying harder. He goes as hard and as fast as he can and I feel the gag fall off. It felt like I was being ripped in half and blood was flowing down my leg. All I could do was scream out in pain. He pulled out and I sighed in relief until I was turned around._

_"Suck me." He orders but I keep my mouth closed so he grabs my head and pulls my hair till I scream. When I do he shoves his dick in my mouth I can taste my blood and pre-come. Then he starts fucking my mouth till he comes then he drops me and leaves. At this point I'm just screaming my head off._

Normal POV

"Toby, Toby get up. What's the matter? Come on man you're okay." Felix yelled as he tried to shake Toby awake. Suddenly his eyes fly open and he latches onto Felix saying. "Why, why did you have to remind me?"

"Shhh I'm so sorry. But you're okay now I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"Please don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'm not don't worry. Go to sleep and I'll be here when you get up.


	5. poison appletini

Felix woke up leaning against his headboard and with Toby using him as a pillow. He looked down and smiled. _He looks so cute when he sleeps. _"Felix." Toby mumbled in his sleep. "S-stop. Felix please don't." He cried let out a pitiful whine.

"Shhh Toby its fine." Felix whispered in his ear. Toby calmed again. Suddenly his phone went off. "Hello."

'Hi why are you whispering?'

"Trying not to wake Toby up."

'Where is he?'

"Laying on me like I'm a pillow because he was having nightmares." The line went dead.

"I don't think she liked that answer." Toby joked and offered a small smile. "Hey maybe we could hang out tonight at a club you could take her out and I could call Angela to hang out with." His smile growing at the thought of returning the favor and helping Felix.

"Good I call Marzia and tell her and you call your friend."

~that night~

Marzia was dressed in a teal strapless, short skirt dress and black heals. While Angela was dressed in a knee length, short sleeved, scoop neck, silver sparely dress, with sparely silver heals. Felix was in an old pair of jeans, orange dress shirt and plain sneakers. Toby was yet to leave the room. "Toooooby hurry up." Angela whined.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." Toby walked out in a pair of red skinny jeans, black tee that's v-neckline came to halfway on his pecks and a pair of black boots. "Everyone ready?"

"Yep. Let's go." Felix said and held the door open. The girls walked out first, Toby following very aware of where his friend's eyes laid.

~at the club~

"Quit being so sad this is fun." Angela said leaning on Toby. "I gotta pee." He said and left. "And I and Felix are going to go dance." Being left alone she took the opportunity to dump the juice of her necklace in to Toby's appletini. When Toby came back and chugged said drink before falling over.

Everyone stopped to see what happened so she got down and checked on him. Felix and Marzia came running over. "What happened?"

"I don't know he just fell over."

"What? What the hell is the supposed to mean."

"It means he chugged his drink and collapsed."

"An ambulance is on its way." Marzia said. They nodded and went to wait for the ambulance.

* * *

brownie points to who guesses what fairy tale this is


	6. prince charming

_I wanted to kill her, oh god how I wanted to kill her._ Felix thought. While he and Angela were sitting worried she just didn't care. "Hope he dies then maybe we could get so peace and quiet." In seconds Felix pulled her out of the room.

"Get out of her _now_." He hissed.

"What?"

"I want you gone and don't come back."

"If you do this we're through."

"Fine." She smirked. He pulled out his phone. "There." He held up the phone with a screen saying Pewdiepie is now single. "Now leave." She huffed and stormed away. _Bitch._ He turned and went back to standing in the corner of Toby's room.

"You can come over here ya know." Angela said from Toby's side.

"Yeah." He said and pushed off the wall. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." He said as he stroked Toby's hair. "But, you're not allowed to leave me not without believing me when I say I love you."

"Goodbye." Angela said as she walked out the door. Felix took her spot by Toby's side and held his hand. He was getting tired so he rested his head on the other's arm. "I love you Toby." He mumbled before falling asleep.

~next morning~

"Sir, sir we need you to get up." A nurse said shaking Felix.

"Oh sorry." He said and stood up.

"Oh we are going to take him into an area to test to see what is causing him to be in this state, so you should say goodbye and go home." He nodded and stepped closer to Toby.

"Bye Toby I'll be back as soon as possible." He whispered. He leaned in to give Toby a kiss on the forehead but wound up kissing him on the lips. He saw the other's eyes open.

"Felix why are you kissing me and where am I." Toby crocked.

"You're up thank god what happened."

"I think someone drugged me last night." Toby smiled and laughed heartily.

"Uh nurse is he fine to leave."

"Yes sir." The woman said and left the room to get Toby's clothes.

"Are you taking me home sir?" Toby chuckled and Felix laughed along and nodded. "Well at least you're cute."

"Oh and what does that mean."

"Nothing just saying you're the kinda guy I'd like to share a bed with if you know what I mean." He winked to his friend.

"Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"But you were so, so defiant when I told you I love you."

"I, I heard you and I believe you. Thank you really I didn't think anyone that would find what happened would want me I guess you're my new reason. I-I love you too Felix." Felix walked over to him, took his face in his hands and kissed him gently then put their foreheads together.

"Am I interrupting something?" The nurse said as she walked back in holding Toby's clothes and a clipboard. "Here you go put those on and you fill these out."

~later~

Toby and Felix sat in McDonalds eating breakfast platters and joking around. Felix was constantly fidgeting. "What's the matter?" Toby whispered. The other shook his head. "Thinking."

"Yeah." He nodded as he answered.

"About." He cocked his head to the side

"I think you know back there." He indicated with his thumb.

"Oh I wasn't teasing I really would." He blushed and bit his lip. "Like to, to wake up like I did yesterday, waking up in your arms it felt right I guess."

Felix smiled. "I love you." He said and took the other's hand.

"I love you too." He smiled back.

"when we get home I'll show you just how much I love you."


	7. how much i love you

They he just got home and they were staring lovingly into each other's eyes. "I feel like we're in some sappy romance movie." Toby laughed out. Felix chuckled back before gently kissing Toby. "Hmm after all this time of wanting something gentle it feels weird." He said as he relaxed into the different but welcomed touches. "Bedroom?"

They stumbled down the hall and into Felix's bedroom still tangled in each other's arms. Toby flopped back onto the bed pulling the other on top of him. He giggled as the blonde sucked a hickey on to his neck. "I think I like being owned." He sighed as another hickey was sucked into his neck.

"Good. Now lift your arms above your head." The brunette obeyed warily, and hummed in approval as his shirt was removed. Felix kissed all of the newly exposed skin. "You can take my shirt off too you know." Toby nodded and shyly removed the other's shirt. "Så söt." He mumbled out before taking a perk nipple into his mouth.

"More!" Toby yelped as he arced onto the touch. "Now!" He sighed feeling the blonde's hand slip down his front and undid his skinny jeans. He gasped as his member was gripped. "Felix." He whined and pulled the other closer. He tugged at the blonde's pants. "Off."

"You're a lot less shy now." Felix said but took off his and Toby's pants. And again kissed the newly exposed skin. "Can I?" He asked hands hovering over boxer briefs.

"Yeah, yeah just hurry." Toby whined while nodding his head. A whimper escaped his lips as his underwear was slipped off.

"Underbara." The blonde purred and kissed Toby's hipbones and inner thighs.

"Stop teasing!" Toby whined. "Just blow me already."

Felix smirked. "Of course vacker." He said and took the tip into his mouth. He hummed around it and the brunette arced. He dipped his head down farther and pulled back. He continued until the other came arcing off the bed and screaming his name. He swallowed it down and climbed up so he was face to face with Toby.

"Come on Felix I now you want finish off go ahead." The brunette mumbled and spread his legs open wider.

"I'll get there in a minute right now I'm not finished with pleasuring you." He said and gave Toby a quick kiss. "Now role over real quick for me." Toby obeyed and rolled so his ass was in the air. He spread the other's checks.

"What are you do-huh ah ahhh!" Toby started but was cut off as the blonde's tongue penetrated him. "Oh god Felix nuh! Please fuck me I can't take anymore!" he felt the tongue slip out and be replaced with one finger, then two, then three. "Felix! Gah fuck me now!" He yelled when his prostate was hit.

He rolled Toby back over. "Okay I'm just making sure I don't hurt you." He said and lined himself up to Toby's entrance. "You ready." The other kissed o let him know it was fine. The blonde slowly pushed in and kissed the tears in the corners of Toby's eyes away. Once he was all the way in he paused.

"M-Move." Toby said and bucked backwards. Felix complied and started at a slow pace. "Felix!" Toby yelled as the other picked up speed and hit his prostate head on. "Harder!" The blonde flicked his hips as fast and as hard as he could. "FELIX!" Toby screamed reaching his second orgasm.

"Toby." Felix ground out into said man's ear filling him with his seed. The two clasped into the bed gasping for air. Felix rolled to the side and off of Toby.

"I think that was the best sex of my life." Toby panted out snuggling up to the other.

"Same here."

"Felix," The male looked at him. "I love you."

"I love you too now let's go to sleep."


End file.
